Zay
Name: Zay Species: Irken Height: Slightly Taller than Zim Eye Color: Blue, (Out of disguise) One blue and one brown, (In disguise) Antenne Style: Spiral Symbol: Star Favorite Color: Blue Age: Unknown Human Birthday: September 3 Ranking: Invader (Former) Gender: Female Love Interest: Dib SIR Unit: RITA Most Likely to Say: "Gia is so annoying."/"Oh, God, what is that? Oh, it's just me." Least Likely to Say: "I am so perfect." Physical Appearance She has green skin like the typical Irken, her eyes are a bright and stunning blue. Her antenne are black and spiraled at the ends. She wears the usual Irken uniform but adds her own personal style to it, such as making it dark blue, and having the color and sleeves a bright neon yellow with a star of the same color added to the front. Her PAK is black and has three blue spots, there is a crack down the center of it, from where she almost got deactivated. Her boots and gloves are the regular black and her leggings are sky blue. Disguise When in disguise, she wears a dress similar to her own, but it lacks stripes, is shaped more like Gaz's dress, and has a massive amount of stars. Her leggings are still sky blue and her collar, sleeves, boots and gloves remain the same in her disguise. She wears a brown wig that covers one of her eyes, and her PAK. Her lenses are light blue and dark brown. Everything else in her disguise, (skin, nose and freckles), are all virtual. Past Not much is known about her past other than that she is wanted for various crimes against the Irken empire. Relationships Zim She met Zim in the academy and instantly fell for him because of his individuality and unwavering urge to conquer. She started to spend more time with him and finally won his heart. They soon became sweethearts and were happy, that is, until Zay decided to insult the Almighty Tallest and ruined her final chance for survival. She soon escaped deactivation and ran for her Voot, not before sharing a kiss with her lover. She traveled from planet to planet and found Zim once again when she entered Earth. She doesn't seem to have any feelings for him anymore, and now sees Zim as an annoying younger sibling. Zim sees her in the same perspective. Neither one of them seem to know why they even fell for the other in the first place. Dib Dib finds Zay different from all the others and enjoys having conversations with her. Secretly he has a large crush on Zay, despite her being an alien. He took her to a school dance once. She has kissed Dib on a few occasions, causing him to blush. Dib often has fantasies involving his and Zay's future together, often involving their wedding and the children he hopes to have with her. She returns the crush he has on her, but neither have any idea that the other shares the same feelings, she thinks he is extremely cute, and will do most anything for him. See also DAZR Gaz She is on relativly good terms with Gaz, but the interaction between the two is limited. Gaz simply doesn't understand what she sees in her annoying older brother. GIR She doesn't speak with GIR much, but she finds him to be a cute little robot and often lets RITA play with him. Tak Her relationship with Tak isn't very friendly, seeing as Zay enjoys Zim and Dib very much and will go to any lengths to protect them. This means she has thwarted Tak on a few occasions, and has also been badly injured by her as well. She has several scars hidden beneath her uniform from the other Invader. Tenn Tenn was her best friend in the academy and she speaks with her on a few occasions to let her friend know that she is okay and hasn't been caught just yet. RITA RITA is like a little sister to Zay, and she treats her more as a friend rather than a servant. She built RITA herself just so she could have something other than a regular, boring SIR Unit, she hates SIRs she thinks that they aren't fun. Vix Vix is like Zay's evil twin, in a way. They were born of the same basic embryo and were both hatched on the same day. The problem was, Vix was never quite as happy of a smeet as Zay was, so the two never quite got along. When Zay ran off among the galaxy to hide from the Irken Empire, Vix was happy to see her go. Rae Zay never liked Rae, she thought that he was a womanizer, which he was. She always tried to stay as far from him as possible. But, after Rae met Ven, he became much more tolerable, and Zay found she liked being near him. Gem Zay and Gem are enemeies and always will be, Gem was always little miss perfect and got whatever she wanted by a bat of the eyelashes, which Zay hated. Even now, though Gem is much sweeter and more down to Earth, they are still practically at each other's throats. May May is always trying to expose Zay for what she really is, an Irken. Zay disguises herself well and convinces the others that May is just lying and needs the attention. It works well, but that will never stop May from trying. Jon Zay and Jon are, "Frienemies", considering that Zay insults May most of the time, but is there for Jon when he needs someone to comfort him. Jon picks on Zay a lot for making fun of May, but will help her if he has to. Personality She a realtivly positive person, and attempts to get along with mostly everyon she meets. But when provoked or anything she cares about is in danger, she will drop her nice attitude and go all out Invader. She tends to enjoy investigating paranormal activity with Dib, and has a passion for some Earth cultures, such as, theater, writing, art, and music. She is considered exotic, but she doesn't think she is very different from any other Irken or Earthinoid. In fact, she doesn't really like looking in a mirror, since she finds herself to be very hideous in appearance. Trivia *Zay has a hard time controlling her emotions sometimes, for example, if anyone attempts to harm Dib, she will go into a fit of blind rage, and plot revenge. *She is extremely allergic to certain types of flowers, (Daises, Daffodils, posies) *She carries around a box of matches, which isn't always a good thing. *Her PAK has a crack on one of the spots. *She almost destroyed the hatcheries, sending Irk into seven years of darkness *She called the Almighty Tallest Purple an incompetent, idiotic, pathetic excuse for a leader. *She loves to sing and dance. *She gave Dib a blue electric guitar. *Her favorite song is, "Papa Don't Preach" By Madonna, because she loves the story to it, and it reminds her of something that she can't quite place. *She loves reptiles *Her charging cell doesn't work very well, so she has a sleep cycle similar to a regular human *Her favorite thing to do is accompany Dib on anything that includes the paranormal *Her disguise has a defect, giving her a large and intricate scar over her left eye. *She has once stood up to a large group of kids who were picking on Dib, alone Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Irken Category:Invader Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:OC Category:Invader Gia's characters Category:Invader Gia